percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dancer3211996/my book: Mystic
okay, so i want opinions of whether or not i should continue writing this. i did it like 3 summers ago, so it probably still has pleanty of edit revising that i need 2 do. but give me an idea of if i should continue or not, some feedback, ect. it is only at like the 5th chapter right now, and they r extremely long, it is meant to be one of those really thick books, not a short story, or somthing the size of the pjo books. im talking gigantor book :) different chapters labeld in different colors. cant miss it. NOTE: this book has nothing to do w/ the pjo books, or any other for that matter. i wrote this b4 reading any of my now favorite books, including pjo. this is completely from my imagination. names too, thats why they r so weird, i just typed random keys :) enjoy in 3...2...1...!!!!!! MYSTIC This book is dedicated to my three little nieces Abigail, Elaina, and Isabella. You are my inspiration for many things and are always my little balls of sunshine. Izzy, Lainy, and Abby, I love you. Introduction My story is long and complex, and most definitely NOT for the fainthearted. I never believed a world such as the one I and my friend visited could ever exist. Most people would not believe us, had we chosen to return to our own world. But to us, it seems as real as yesterday though it has been over 3 years. I sometimes still wonder what may have happened had we done things differently, or what would have become of us had each other and our other friends not helped us. I warn you now, this story seems unreal and absurd, but it is as real as ever and every bit of it is true. This is no story for children like Harry Potter or the inheritance series. Far from it indeed. This is to let the world know that we are not alone. There are things amongst us that we could have never before have imagined. Creatures such as those we have never imagined watch us every moment of our lives. They fight for us, and against us, never even noticed. They are the ones who decide our future. Many worlds invisible to us decide what we do for the rest of our lives. Battles rage around us that will decide if we survive, or are destroyed. This story will answer any questions that you believed unanswerable. This will tell you of the near destruction of our entire universe, and I was there to see it all. Chapter 1 “Jessamine!!! ''Get your lazy butt in here and start dinner! We have company tonight in case your forgetful little mind forgot!!!” “Yes Ma’am!” Jessamine went to the kitchen and started the vegetarian lasagna. Her stepmother would not want something meatless and healthy, but Jessamine did not care. She would not even be there for dinner. Her friend Myjah, thank god, had invited her to her house for the weekend. But the guest Sophia Mcgrivver would want something like that. That is the only reason her stepmother would tolerate it. After she set the timer on the oven she went to the dinning room to set the table. Just as she finished her stepmother came in flanked on either side by Jessamine’s two stepsisters. Her Mother had died during birth, and her Father had died in a car accident 6 years ago, when she was only 8 years old. Both were authors and taught her everything they knew. When they died they left her everything they had, which was mainly books. But she did not mind, she spent most of her time reading anyway, even back then. “Be sure you’re not seen while Sophia is here. I don’t want her to think I house vermin like you,” she commanded. “I will be at Myjah’s house this weekend, remember?” “Yes, well only if you finish with the laundry and sowing in time.” Then she walked out. “Don’t forget to have our blouses ironed by the time she gets here, and you out of the house, Cinder Eller,” sneered the oldest of the two while the other snickered. “I won’t your royal highnesses,” she threw back. Apparently they did not hear the sarcasm in her voice. “And by the way, its Cinderella genius.” “Don’t get smarticle with us!” Though they were in there sophomore year, they had to bribe their way in. There was no way they would have gotten in on their own with brains the size of a grain of sand. “The word is smart.” “WHATEVER!!! Aaaaarrrrrgggghhh!” then they left, the youngest sticking her tongue out. As the two stalked out Jessamine couldn’t help but wonder two things. One: how ANYBODY could be so dumb. And two: how was it her life could be so like a fairytale character that tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber could notice. At least except for the ending part. She certainly was not having a happily-ever after, fairytale ending. Certainly not with any rich and handsome prince. “Well,” she thought as she walked up to the attic, a.k.a. her bedroom, to finish the laundry, ironing, and sowing, “at least I will be at Myjah’s for the weekend. I don’t think I would be able to stand being here.” She pulled on the rough cord that turned on the only light in the room, then opened the shutters and lit some candles to let some more light and warmth in. Just one look at her small cramped room told you most everything you needed to know about her. Even though it was an attic it was dust and bug free. No cobwebs hung in the corner or moth holes in the blanket. She had cleaned and patched up everything when her Father died and she was forced to move in there. The bed was neatly made and the cloths put away where they belonged. Everything had a place. There was a small desk on the far wall in front of the window with a small laptop required for her advanced high school classes. Though they were only 14 she and Myjah had skipped ahead to their sophomore year. She didn’t have the money for anything extra, so no bookcase was in her room. Instead the books from her parents and Myjah were stacked neatly against the wall, spine out, on her dresser and bedside table next to the alarm clock, the corner of her desk, anywhere she had room really. Most were science fiction. She had an Eiffel Tower model on the opposite corner of her desk than the books, and a map of the world pinned above her bed. Each country she ever wanted to visit was marked with a red pin. In other words most every country had a red pin. A small woven trash bin was next to her desk filled with crumpled up pieces of paper. An easel and paints along with her pencils were in the corner on the left of the desk. It was always ready for new art for her and designs for when Myjah came over and had another brilliant idea. Her bedside table had a small CD stack of nature sounds. These helped her sleep and think. As her alarm clock played a CD instead of an annoying beep, it also woke her up. Her backpack hung on the end-post of her bed which was jutting out half way into the center of the room. What little space she had on the walls was covered with drawings of nature and animals that she had done. Outside her third floor window you could see the vegetable, herb, and spice garden where she grew most of the things that went into the family’s meals. The flower garden went along the front of the house and lined the driveway. On her windowsill sat a group of small pots holding some of her favorite herbs and spices that were too small to go into the large garden without being killed, such as lemon basil and peppermint. She sat down on her bed and folded the rest of the laundry. When she finished she got out her sowing box and stitched up some small things her sisters tore up on purpose to make more work for her. After she folded those and put them with the other cloths she was done with, she got out the ironing board and finished with her stepsisters blouses. Then she went downstairs and put the things away, laying the blouses on her stepsisters’ bed. When she got back upstairs there was a notice on her laptop. Myjah was trying to call in. She put on her headset and hit the ‘accept chat’ button. “Hey girl! Am I still picking you up in ten minutes, or has Cruella Devil given you more work?” “Nah, you’re still picking me up. He-………… WHAT happened to your room? It looks like a tornado went through!!! I will have to clean that up when I get there.” “No you won’t. And nothing happened. I just had another brilliant idea and couldn’t find the cloth I needed.” Myjah was Jessamine’s exact opposite. Where Jess was quiet and shy, Myjah was loud and bright. Myjah’s parents were lawyers and so Myjah had plenty of money to make her ideas come to life. “By the way, dress nice when I come to pick you up. One of the things I made you.” “Why?” “Well it is your 14th birthday, isn’t it?” “Yeah, so?” “SO!!! We are going to celebrate! Mom and Dad are taking us out to a birthday dinner for you. We’ll give you your presents when we get back to my house.” “You didn’t have to do that!!!” “Oh yes I did! You just get ready and I will see you in 10 minutes. Over and I am OUT!” Then she left the chat room. Jessamine sighed. Her friend could be so stubborn sometimes. Oh well. She went back down to the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the oven. She put the rest of the dinner on the table. “Oh. Your still here?” “Yes stepmother. I was just about to leave.” “Good. Now get out of my sight.” “Yes ma’am.” She ran back upstairs and opened her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans with a butterfly pattern sown on the back pockets. Then she took a t-shirt off the hanger that had the earth on it with a polar bear sitting on top and said ‘save our planet.’ She changed, packed her cloths and bathroom supplies, and put on a pair of tennis shoes. When she got downstairs Myjah and her parents were already waiting. “So where are we going?” “What is the only place to have a good birthday dinner?” “Huh?” “Wow Jess. You may be taking advanced genius classes, but on some things you are absolutely clueless! We’re going to Red Robin! Duhhhhhhhhh!!!” Two hours later they were back at Myjah’s house in her bedroom. They had spent the last few hours eating veggie-burgers and fries. Joking and getting sung ‘happy happy birthday’ (in Jessamine’s case.) Jessamine even got a free ice cream sundae. When they got back Jessamine opened her presents. She got twelve new books, a new outfit, new art supplies, and a painting. The books were all science fiction, four from each person. Myjah made the outfit of course. The art supplies she got from Myjah’s dad. But the painting was by far the most interesting. It was simple, but complex. A small hut was on the horizon. The sun was either just setting or rising behind to roof. In the foreground was a grassy hill spotted with daisies. Horses of all different types were grazing everywhere. All of it was inside a white fence. The painting itself was inside a mahogany frame. The frame had threads of gold making a design around the edges. But it was really the design that was complex, while the painting was just beautiful. But yet the design was so simple. It was obviously a foreign language. But she had never come across one like it before, even in her books. The girls decided that they would look it up on the internet later. But it was already late so they took her presents and went up to Myjah’s room for bed. “I really do wonder what it says.” “Oh give it up Jess! We can figure it out in the morning.” “I don’t kn-……Myjah, come look at this.” “What is it now?” “I don’t know.” “What is so important?” “Don’t you see it?” “See what?” “That.” “Yes, I see a painting in a golden trimmed mahogany frame. Can I go to bed now?” “No, no. Don’t you see the change?” “Jess you are so tired you’re seeing things.” “No I am not! I was running my fingers along the edge wondering what the writing meant. Then the thing started glowing, and this.” “And WHAT?!!! I know according to your books magic things like this are real and happen all the time. But it isn’t. Just like a picture frame can’t come to life and start glowing.” “I know magic isn’t real. And the frame didn’t come to life and start glowing. The writing glowed. And you forgot the part where the writing translated to English.” “Jess, it didn’t translate to English. Its still the same gibberish it was five minutes ago.” “Well I see English.” “O.K. then. Read it.” Myjah crossed her arms and leaned against the foot of her bed, sure that her friend couldn’t do it. But when Jessamine ran her finger along the bottom of the writing and started reading she dropped her jaw. As the writing glowed her arms dropped. She was sure it was still a non-understandable language but if she listened and looked hard, it was English. “As the sun rises behind the house, the horses eat their fill. The area glows, shines and glows, as I read this spell. A song fills the air with its sweet melody, calling me, and those surrounding. A zip through time, a spin through space, and you’re transported to my place.” As she finished the picture moved. The horses walked around and ate like they were real. The sun rose higher above the house, turning the sky from fiery red to clear blue. Music started playing from somewhere as the painting enlarged. The girls felt a slight tugging sensation then fell tumbling with everything else in Myjah’s room………. into the painting. '''Chapter 2' “Ooooffff!!! Talk about a hard landing! I thought grass was supposed to be soft!!!” “Yeah.” “Where are we?” “How am I supposed to know?” “You’re the one that read the…whatever.” “All it said was ‘you’re transported to my place.’ It never said where ‘my place’ was.” “Any idea who’s place ‘my place’ is?” “Not a clue.” “Any idea what ‘it’ is?” “It said ‘as I read this spell.’ I suppose the logical guess is that it was a spell. Logically thinking. And what makes you think I always have the answer to everything?” “Because you always do. And what’s so logical?!!! To have a spell you need magic. Last I checked there is no such thing as magic!!!” “Says you. Maybe there is.” “Huh. Well maybe whoever lives in that hut can help us get back. Let’s go.” “Looks pretty far. Wanna take a horse? Obviously belongs to the owner since they are in the fence.” “No. Let’s just walk. It can’t be too far.” “Okay. I guess that would be fine.” “What’s with you? Too lazy to walk, grouchy, and thinking about stealing?!!! That is sooooooo NOT you!” “Not stealing. Borrowing. I know it is wrong, but that spell must have used the energy from myself to work.” “How many times do I have to tell you there is no such thing as magic?!!! And even if there were, how come I don’t feel any different?” “How do you explain getting here if there is no such thing as magic? And as I said, the spell used my energy, not yours.” Myjah just sighed and started walking. The two girls spent the next half-hour walking to the front door. It turned out the hut only looked like a hut from a distance. Up close it was a two story house built of rocks of all different colors and sizes cemented together. The house had a tall rock chimney with smoke coming out of the top, and a slate roof. Along the front was a small garden, and a stack of wood along the side leading up to a small window. The land was all one big farm, for there were crops growing everywhere the eye could see behind the house. A large barn was on the other side with two shacks next to it. A large mill was hidden kitty-corner behind the house. All in all, the house was the ideal place. Everything was perfect, in every way. But something was wrong. There was a feeling in the air besides the blistering mid-morning summer heat that made everything off. They knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later a young man opened the door. He looked about two years older than the girls, which would make him 16. And he was cute too. Really cute. He stood a head taller than Jessamine, with a skin tone that was not tan, but not overly pale like Jess’s. He wore his brown-blond hair short and a little spiky, giving him the look that said he just got out of bed. He wore a loose light blue t-shirt that showed off the muscles in his chest and arms, and a pair of jeans. He looked at them for a second with an impeccable pair of brown eyes, and then a smile filled with perfect pearly white teeth crossed over his face. He spoke with a deep, but still slightly boyish, and gentle but strong voice that said he was kind to everything, but would stop at nothing to protect his friends, and the ones he loved. “I was wondering when you two would get here. Took you long enough to figure the portal and its spell out. I suspect you still have not figured it out entirely.” “Wait one second, you were expecting us? And what about what portal?” queried Myjah, while elbowing Jessamine to get her to stop staring at the boy. “Yes, I was. And I mean the painting I sent to your world, that was actually a portal, and made sure your parents, Myjah, gave to you, Jessamine, our little magician, for her birthday.” He replied easily, talking first to Myjah, then Jessamine, then Myjah again. “O.K. freak, who are you, how do you know so much about us, and why were you expecting us? And what do you mean our world?” Myjah asked nervously. Despite her efforts Jessamine was still staring. “Oh. Please pardon my rudeness. I am Lorryn, but you can call me Lorr. I know about you because of who I am and what my job to the 12 worlds is. I was expecting you because I need your help and so sent for you. Plus the animals told me you were coming. By your world I mean what I said. If you would like me to explain more, and if you do not want to stay in danger, I would come inside, and soon too.” “What do you mean the animals told you we were coming?” asked Jessamine, finally finding her voice, “And why would we come inside? We don’t even know you!!!” “I can talk to animals. And you would come inside because it is getting more dangerous by the second out here. I have a protecting spell on the house, barn, shacks, and mill that will keep us all safe. Please come inside now.” He was getting really nervous now. Indeed it seemed he was right. The animals had all gotten inside one of the buildings, and the presence they had felt earlier was stronger. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Lorryn. “Alright,” Jessamine stated, “We will come in.” Lorryn visibly relaxed as the two stepped in the doorway, and he closed the door behind them. Chapter 3 “So would you mind telling us what is going on here? ’Cause I am like totally in the dark here.” “Yes Myjah. I guess I probably should. For starters, when you said you were completely in the dark, you were exactly right. That is the presence you will feel again the very second you step outside the protection of my wards. That is what I have called you here for. The Darkness is descending on all the worlds.” “What do you mean by ‘the Darkness’? And why do you say ‘worlds’ like there is more than one?” Jessamine asked nervously. “This may be hard for you girls to understand, but try to stay with me and don’t interrupt. This is going to take awhile.” And so Lorryn began. “A long time ago two very powerful girls created not only your world and this one, but ten others as well. Yours is Earth. This one is known as Erith. The other ten were named Inishlinn, Karaethon, Cuendillar, Eamon, Sharakli, Rhyagelle, Albanara, Sibylla, Theldaris, and Zithel. When the Wizardess Irella and her Caria, which is the magical language for basically assistant, Renna, created these worlds about 12,000 years ago, an evil was accidentally created. This Darkness spread across all twelve worlds. In each it has taken many different forms. Each one corrupting the worlds more and more, driving them to their breaking points. From there he plans rebuild the world the way he wants to. Yes, its favorite form is that of a man, though is true form is nothing much more than a presence. That would be the presence you felt outside. You see during these 12,000 years his influence has been spreading. It has now come to the point to fulfill the Prophecy created by the girls just as they were destroyed by the Darkness.” By this time the girls were staring openly. There was no way this story could be anything but that. A story. But as Lorryn told more and more of his tale the two had the feeling that what he was saying was true, and no matter how much they tried to deny it, they were involved. “What prophecy?” questioned Jessamine, more willing to accept the story than Myjah. “The prophecy stated that when the Darkness had come to its strongest and was ready to break the world, the Chosen Two would come and save all the worlds, no matter how they had to do it. Many sacrifices would be made, but the worlds would be safe, and free of the evil Darkness forever. These two would be Irella and Renna reborn.” “O.K. I think I know what the answer to my question will be, but I hope I am wrong. What do we have to do with all of this?” asked Myjah in a slightly fearful tone. “You both already know the answer. You two are Irella and Renna reborn, and even if it means destroying almost everything, you must do whatever you can to make sure the Darkness does not take over. We can rebuild if we must, but if the evil takes over we won’t be able to do anything of our own free will.” Chapter 4 “I feel like I am in the middle of a bad nightmare that is only just beginning.” “In a way it may be like that, Jessamine. Let me show you to your rooms for the night. We can rest tonight, but in the morning when the Darkness is not quite so strong, we must leave. We will have to get to the city of elves in the Adeleas forest. There we should be safe for a short time until you are prepared enough to take on your task. As your Lasjild, or Protector, I will go with you and teach you all I can on the way. It will take us at least a few days to get deep enough into the forest that we may find where the city lays hidden in its’ spells of protection from the Darkness. From there, after you receive you abilities, we must continue our journey.” “I have no idea about half of what is going on here, but I am too tired to care. Show me a warm, soft bed and I will be good to go for a week.” Stated Jessamine. “I can see how it may feel like that. Both of your first lessons is this: when using magic do NOT do more than you can handle until you learn how to take energy from elsewhere. The energy source will otherwise come from you, and if you exceed that limit, your soul will be lost to the Darkness. Forever. Both of you have magic, though Jessamine, yours is stronger. That portal spell all but rendered you incapable of movement. Neither of you must do anything unless I tell you otherwise. I will teach you some of what you must know to keep you alive on our way until we can get to a teacher that can help you better. Here are your rooms. Get as much rest as possible, we will have to get an early start. I will have everything ready to go by the time you wake up. We cannot afford to waste any time that we do not have to.” He was not joking about an early start. He woke them up at five ‘o clock in the morning and told them to get dressed and eat the breakfast on the table in the kitchen. “We must hurry if we are to get you to safety.” He said. “The Darkness gets stronger by the second and we have to keep him away from you. If he gets his hands on you he will be able to turn you to his side, whether you want too or not, and use you for his own needs. Quickly now. I will go saddle the horses.” When they were ready Lorryn came in and led them out onto the porch. “Have you ever ridden?” “A few times.” Answered Myjah. “We know how to mount and hold on for our lives, but not much past that.” Finished Jessamine. “That is all you need. Myjah, come here. This is your horse. Her name is Snowbell. Jessamine, this one is yours. Her name is Midnight.” The two girls stared in awe. In front of them stood two beautiful horses. One a pure white Andalusian and the other a pitch black Friesian. Lorryn started tying some of the girls things to the back of their saddles, and put the rest into a wagon pulled by a strong Arabian Lorryn said was his horse, Caellach. “Mount. We must leave now, we have wasted too much time already.” They rode hard in complete silence until the sun was high in the sky and Lorryn called a halt. “We have ridden for a few miles now, I think we are far enough ahead to stop for a quick lunch. I should start telling you a few things too.” “Like what?” asked Jessamine. “Hopefully things like what is going on, where we are, where we are going, why were here, things like that. I would like at least a little explanation.” Myjah said. “Myjah!!! Don’t be rude!” “Well we do deserve some type of explanation if you ask me.” “You still shouldn’t be so rude.” “It is quite all right. I have been a little quiet. I already told you as much as we have time to of the back story last night. As to why you are here I think that can be answered better by some of my friends where we are going. What I can tell you is a little about why you are in so much danger. Because of who you are and what you can do, the Darkness will stop at nothing to get his hands on you. You and the others.” “What others?” queried Jessamine. “You two are the Wizardess and Caria of Earth. For each world there is a Wizardess and Caria. Now they are all in this world with their Lasjild on their way to the same place as us to receive some quick training and learn more about what it is they are needed here for. You and they will also learn the rest of the prophecy. Much else I cannot tell you, it is not my place. What I can tell you is a little more of your abilities. Your magic is the strongest of all in any of the worlds. It was pure luck that you could cannel it enough to get here without my help. I am surprised you could channel at all. But you must not do it, unless I tell you, until you get more training. When someone uses magic it is felt by those nearby who can also use magic. Because both of yours is so strong it would be like a giant arrow pointing anyone within ten leagues strait to us. If you do need to channel it in an emergency all you have to do is concentrate. Think of a memory that builds a strong feeling inside you. Any feeling works. Concentrate on that feeling until it fills every part of your being. Once that occurs you will feel the magic swell in a remote part of your head that most do not know exist, but all have. The wall that surrounds it will momentarily break down allowing you to do whatever you will with it. But if you go beyond your ability it will kill you. The only way to go beyond your own ability is to use energy from around you and not yourself. If you use it from someone who cannot channel, you break their wall down enough that they are able to.” “If everyone has that part of their head, how can they not channel?” asked Myjah, getting curious. “That plays on many factors. If one does not know it exists it is almost impossible. Almost. If they are as strong as you two, the wall will eventually break down on its own and without even knowing it, you will do something. Such as with you, Jessamine, and the portal. I should have known that your time had come. I thought I was going to have to activate it myself. Though I admit even with those as strong as you it usually takes longer. I suspect something provoked you a little.” “What do you think set it off then?” asked Jessamine. “My guess is that your stepmother helped to provoke you.” “What are the other factors?” Myjah pondered. “Well, there are very few that are physically incapable. People like true hypnotists, physics, or speakers to the dead cannot because they already have magical talents. If they were to get more they would literally explode. Others, like the mentally challenged just cannot break down the walls. Everyone else does eventually have one breakdown. They just don’t know it. They are referred to as ‘miracles’. Such as when someone has a miraculous medical recovery when they should have died. Now we have wasted too much time already. We must go.” Along the way they were told more small things about their magical abilities. Lorryn told them of ways that they could mask their magic, and the presence that let someone know they even existed. He masked them in such a way as they rode and instructed them to try some small magic. “Try to make these rocks lift in the air.” He said a few hours later, stopping to pick up two fist sized stones. “If you can do it I will use my own magic to make it harder, and see what you can do at this point. While you do that try to mask your magic on your own. I will mask it so no one else can notice, but if you cannot mask your own, I will know. If you can, I will be extremely surprised, and you will be stronger than I thought.” He handed them the rocks and rode on telling them to try as they rode, they must keep moving. Concentrating on the rocks the two girls rode on trying what Lorryn instructed at lunch. Within a minute the girls felt the magic coursing through their bodies. Suddenly every part of the stones became known. They could feel the bits of dirt clinging to the surface. Every groove, scratch, and dent was felt, and the tiny microscopic bugs and germs swarming the surface were larger than life. They then concentrated on lifting the rocks into the air at eye level. Only a rush of air past their faces told them they had succeeded in not only lifting the rocks, but had sent them flying through the trees until Lorryn stopped them. “Very good. I only just noticed the energy surge. Now try again. Control the power so the rocks will go only where you want them too. Try to completely mask your magic, and if you get past my magic, try moving the rocks around in the air, and hold them up as long as you can.” Within the hour they had succeeded in completely masking their magic and gaining complete control over it, holding the stones in the air for an hour at a time. In this fashion they continued on their journey taking turns sleeping in the saddle, never stopping for anything, for the next three days. Chapter 5 It was about midday when the group arrived at a small clearing in the large forest they had been traveling through since morning, pushing their horses to the limit, not once stopping. “Finally, lunch!!! And a chance to rest my butt. I never thought it was possible for any part of my body, let alone my rear end, hurt so much!!!” groaned Myjah while dismounting. “You will get used to it after a while. And we are not stopping for lunch, or a rest.” Stated Lorryn simply, stopping Myjah and Jessamine just as they were about to sit down. “Why not?!!! I’m hungry, tired, and we have not stopped since we got up before the sun even came up this morning!!!” Myjah complained. “We can rest in a few more minutes with hot meals and baths, plus a normal bed.” That, of course, immediately caught both the girls attention. “Why?” asked Jessamine, “Where are we?” “At the city of the elves.” Was Lorryn’s simple, yet completely un-explaining answer. “That can’t be possible.” Was Myjah’s immediate retort, “This clearing can’t have more than a twelve foot diameter!” “You should well know by now that things are not always as they seem.” As he spoke, the small clearing that was only two seconds ago empty, expanded behind Lorryn. Where the normal trees disappeared, trees at least a hundred feet tall replaced them, carved out and hollow inside, with a winding spiral staircase leading to the top through the center, branching off every once and a while. Where the stairs branched off was a platform large enough for ten horses to stand on with plenty of room left over. The platform left off at a barred door that they guessed led to rooms the size of houses. Category:Blog posts